muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Muppet Wiki:Images Wanted
This page is a place to list pages that need images -- either because we don't have a picture on that page, or because we need a better quality picture. Listing pages here may encourage other contributors to scan and upload their pictures. Note: Preferred image size, especially for character pages, is 300 pixels or larger. If you have a smaller image and can't resize it or replace it with a larger one, feel free to ask someone else for help. If you upload a picture that's on this list, please take it off the list. And thank you! Albums *Jim Henson Presents Silly Songs -- better quality *Bert & Ernie: Side By Side -- LP *The Best of Oscar the Grouch --better quality *The Best of Sesame Street -- LP *Cookie Monster and Grover: True Blue -- LP *Sing Sang Song Singalong -- better quality *Surprise! -- better quality *Exercise! -- better quality Books * Jim Henson: From Puppets to Muppets * Jim Henson's Bedtime Stories * Baby Kermit & the Magic Trunk * Baby Kermit and the Dinosaur * Baby Kermit's Amazing Dream * Baby Kermit's Message * Baby Kermit's Opposites * Baby Piggy and the Giant Bubble * Baby Piggy at the Bat * Bye-Bye Crib * Bye-Bye High Chair * Count with Baby Kermit * Gonzo and the Giant Chicken * I Can Dress Myself (Muppet Babies) * I Can Take a Nap * If I Were Just Like Kermit * Jim Henson: From Puppets to Muppets * Kermie, Where Are You? * Little Monster Goes to School * Look and Find Muppets * Muppet Babies at the Circus * Muppet Babies, Be Nice! * Muppet Babies Head to Toe * Muppet Babies Night Light Book * Muppet Babies on the Move * The Muppet Babies' Playtime Book * Muppet Babies Seasons * Muppet Babies Shape Machine * Muppet Babies Word Book * Muppet Treasure Island (Little Golden Book) * The Muppets Take Manhattan storybook * Piggy the Explorer * Piggy Visits the Doctor * Thirty Years of Sausage, Fifty Years of Ham * Where Are You Going, Kermit? * Where Is Your Mommy? * You Are the Star of a Muppet Adventure (Better Quality) * Short, Green and Handsome * Moving Right Along * Chickens are People, Too! * Froggy Mountain Breakdown * On the Town * Baby Fozzie is Afraid of the Dark * Bye-Bye, Blankie * Bye-Bye, Thumb-Sucking * Fozzie's Big Book of Sidesplitting Jokes * I Can Go to Preschool * I Can Help * I Can Share * The Importance of Jim Henson * Kermit the Hermit * Learn to Draw the Muppets * A Merry Muppet Christmas: Through the Window * Muppet Babies: Let's Play Peek-A-Boo * The Muppets on the Road * Where's Your Bear, Fred? Sesame Street * The Adventures of Ernie & Bert at the South Pole * Bathtime on Sesame Street * Baby Natasha In "Say Cheese!" * Baby Talk * Bert and Ernie: Soft and Loud * Big Bird and Grover: Fast and Slow * Big Bird's Book About Up and Down * Do-It-Yourself Alphabet Book * Elmo's Music to Move By * Ernie & Bert's Delivery Service * Ernie and Bert's Toy Book * Ernie Gets Dressed * Ernie's Rainy Day Book * Farmer Grover (book) * First Times * Get Well, Granny Bird * The Great Pigeon Race * The Great Sesame Street ABC Hunt * Grover's Lucky Jacket * Grover's Monster Album * Grover's New Jacket * Grover's New Kitten * Grover's Summer Vacation * Happy Healthy Monsters: Health & Safety * Happy Healthy Monsters: Healthy Foods * Happy Healthy Monsters: My Healthy Body * Honk if You Like Honkers * I Want to Be a Teacher * Imagine... a Wish for Grover * Imagine... Big Bird Goes to the Moon * Imagine... Ernie Is Teeny-Tiny * It's Christmas! * It's Not Easy Being Big! * Just Joking * Little Bert's Book of Numbers * Little Grover Takes a Walk * Little Grover's Book of Shapes * Me and My Friends * Meet Mr. Snuffle-upagus * Muppets in My Neighborhood * My Name Is Rosita * My Sesame Street Yearbook 1985 * Naptime (book) * Oscar's Grouchy Day * Quiet Time (book) * Rain Forest Adventure * Rosita's Surprise * Sesame Seasons * Sesame Stories * Sesame Street Characters: Long and Short * The Sesame Street Decorate-A-Tree Book * Sweet Dreams on Sesame Street * Who's Hiding? * Wubba-Wubba Woo! * Your Friends from Sesame Street Sesame Street, better quality * The Alphabet Book * The Amazing Mumford and His Amazing Subtracting Trick * Bert and Ernie On the Go * Big Bird Visits Navajo Country * Big Bird's Birthday Party * Big Bird's Farm * Big Bird's Rhyming Book * Can You Find What's Missing? * Cookie Monster, Where Are You? * The Count's Counting Book * The Count's Poem * Elmo Can... Taste! Touch! Smell! See! Hear! * Elmo Goes to the Doctor * Elmo Jumps * Elmo Says... * Elmo's Counting Game * Elmo's First Babysitter * Elmo's Guessing Game * Ernie's Telephone Call * The Furry Arms Hotel (book) * Good Time to Eat! * Good Morning, Little Bert! * A Grouch's Christmas * Grover and the New Kid * Grover's Day at the Beach * Grover's Just So-So Stories * Grover's Little Backpack * Grover's Super Surprise Book * Head to Toe! * How Many Elephants Are There? * How to Get to Sesame Street * I Am a Baby * I Did It! * Imagine... Grover's Magic Carpet Ride * Inside Sesame Street * My Name Is Oscar the Grouch * The Sesame Street Cookbook * The Sesame Street Mother Goose * Tales of Sesame Gulch * We're Counting On You, Grover! * What Happens Next? * Who are the People in Your Neighborhood? * It's Not Easy Being Big! * Every Morning at Play Group Merchandise * Miss Piggy's Art Masterpiece Calendar * Carl's Jr. Muppet Parade of Stars Toys bag with adult Skeeter on it * Most of the Muppet Posters * Sigma Ceramics -- **Bunsen & Beaker Cannister **Miss Piggy Picture Frame **Kermit on a Star Tree Topper * Mother Goose Stories (Play-Along Video) -- better quality * Neat Stuff To Know and To Do -- better quality * Peek-A-Boo: A Big Surprise for Little People -- better quality * Children's Songs and Stories * Fozzie's Muppet Scrapbook * The Kermit and Piggy Story * Muppet Babies Video Storybook Volume I -- see volume II * Muppet Babies Video Storybook Volume III -- better quality * Muppet Babies Video Storybook Volume IV -- see volume II * Muppet Babies Video Storybook Volume V -- see volume II * I'm Glad I'm Me -- better quality * Getting Ready to Read -- better quality, original cover * Learning to Add and Subtract -- better quality * Getting Ready for School (video) -- better quality * Be My Valentine -- better quality * Let's Build -- better quality * Yes, I Can Help -- better quality * Yes, I Can Learn -- better quality * McDonald's Muppet Babies Videos Characters The Muppet Show *Boo Mortmorkinson *Butch the Tiger *Canary *Crocodiles *The Falling Alfonsos *Harold the Woodpecker *The Japanese Tai-Chi, Karate, and Chowder Society *Les, Lee and Warren *The Teeterini Family *Two-Headed Woman Recurring Sketches *Veterinarian's Hospital -- production or promotional photograph (not a screenshot) for the top of the article Muppets Tonight *Big Mean Carl (larger image) *Composta Heap *Frogzilla Sesame Street *Aunt Chloe *Cousin Bear *David Finch *Any missing Elmo Variants (from Elmo's World) *Felix the Grouch *Googel *Grand High Triangle Lover *Jackman Wolf *Mel *Narf *Telly Monster as Telly Bear *The original Telly Monster puppet image of the 40 dots sketch Bear in the Big Blue House *Luna - fourth season *The Possums *Ray the Sun *Luke *Billy *Christine Dog City *Colleen Barker *Ace Yu *Pomeroy *Officer Fuzzy Fraggle Rock *P.K. *Poobahs (besides the present image) *Skenfrith (in different forms, maybe?) *Young Storyteller Fraggle Muppet Babies *Camilla Muppet Kids * Scooter and Skeeter's Dad Human Characters *Savion *Mr. Handford (portrayed by Leonard Jackson) Other *Lyle the Sock (from Big Bag) * Red with eyelids * Wembley with eyelids Celebrities Celebrities on this list either do not have pictures currently, their current image does not reflect their connection with a Henson production, or their image needs other general improvements. Include productions and dates when possible. *Antonio Sabato Jr. - Frito-Lay Commercial (1996) *Tatyana Ali - Wow, You're a Cartoonist! *David Dinkins - Sesame Street *Debbie Allen - Muppet Magazine issue 2 *Brad Garrett - Sesame Street Season 35 *Faith Hill - The Stepford Wives, Sesame Street *Charles Kimbrough- 300px size, any source *India.Arie - Sesame Street Episode 4100 *John Leguizamo - Sesame Street Episode 4013 (2002) *James Mason - Don't Eat the Pictures (cameo) *Michael Peters - Muppet Magazine issue 10 *Savion Glover - Sesame Street *French Stewart - CinderElmo *Bob Saget - Muppets Tonight Promo *Bruce Willis - She Drives Me Crazy video appearance *Demi Moore - She Drives Me Crazy video appearance Locations/Props *Charlie's Restaurant (exterior image from unknown Sesame Street sketch) *Day Care Center *Boomerang Fish *Hooper's Store *123 Sesame Street Muppet Mentions *''Saturday Night Live'' **Tracy Morgan dressed as "Chicken Dance Elmo" -- from December 14, 2002 (Host: Al Gore) ** "Pilates Monster" -- from April 9, 2005 (Host: Cameron Diaz) *''The Daily Show'' **Elmo turns into the devil -- from December 18, 2006 Title Cards *''Sesame Street Jam: A Musical Celebration'' (broadcast version) *''Sesame Street Stays Up Late!'' (broadcast version) *''Big Bird's Birthday or Let Me Eat Cake'' *Opening and Friday closing crawls for Sesame Street. Especially looking for crawls from later in the 1970s and the Barkley crawl from 1980. Misc * Gerry Parkes headhsot * Mount Rushmore from 2004 Pizza Hut commercial (Piggy rock climbing). * The Cosby Show (Muppet's guest appearance) * Muppet Time * Dr. Dolittle (stage)- original poster or other image; the current one is misleading, from a touring version with no Henson involvement Category:Muppet Wiki